Playhouse
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: The twin's birthday is coming soon Beca comes up with an good idea for a birthday gift. Bechloe oneshot!


It was afternoon,it was sunny and who wouldn't wanna play outside with their kids?

That's exactly what Beca was doing with her 9 yrs old twins:Jodie and Aiden.

They currently were sword fighting with light sabers 2 against 1 so much for fair playing which was a big amusement to Chloe who sat at one of the beach chairs with Aubrey next to her.

"Jesse! Where are you they are being unfair!" Beca yelled as she tried to dodge the attacks.

Jesse stepped out of the house with 6 drinks on a plate.

"Sorry,i was being forced to get drinks because of a certain blonde." Jesse answered with a smirk.

"Oh,don't make that face you love it when you get forced." Aubrey said and gave him a wink

"Ok,you're kids are at your grandparents but that doesn't mean you have to get all dirty around mine." Chloe said and covered her ears which made Aubrey and Jesse laugh.

"Oh,just wait until our monkeys are away." Beca said as she approached the others and took a sip of her drink.

"You know it would be pretty hilarious if you're going to explain the flowers and the bees to them when they are older." Chloe answered with a smirk.

"I don't think Beca would even explain it with flowers and bees." Jesse answered.

"Ok,drop the topic are you going to help me out with those cheaters?" Beca asked as she already took her light saber back and gave one to Jesse.

"We aren't cheating you just can't handle the twin power!" They both shouted at the same time and gave each other a high five after.

"See what i have to deal with." Beca said to Jesse.

"You do it do get the reward after!" Chloe shouted after them.

Beca turned around and gave her a wink and then went back to fighting the twin with Jesse.

"And i talk dirty?" Aubrey said and raised her eyebrow.

Chloe gave Aubrey a slap to her arm which made her laugh.

Beca got hit in her stomach by Aiden and fell on her knees.

"No,no,no i can't die!" She blew out pretending to be dying.

"The twin force just beat you!" Aiden said and went doing all flexing he's muscles that he didn't really have.

"There's one thing i want to tell you before i die." Beca whispered out.

Aiden leaned in closer.

"Aiden,I..AM..YOUR..MOTHER!" Beca shouted and then fell to the ground pretending to be dead.

Aiden went on he's knees shouting out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Which was a big amusement to Chloe who was filming it with her phone.

"Alright Jedi's come grab a drink." Chloe said holding two drinks already which Jodie and Aiden happily accepted.

Beca stood back up and looked at the big tree that stood there in their garden which brought an idea in her head.

"Hey shouldn't we fill that tree up with maybe a playhouse for the kids?" Beca asked Chloe.

Chloe looked at the tree which looked strong enough for a tree house.

"Yeah,how you wanna do that all alone?" Chloe answered.

"I have Jesse who will be happy to accept if not i will have to use the force on him to force him to help me." Beca said and took her breath back from the fast talking.

Jesse gave her a question look and got a glare in return.

"Yeah i will be happy to help." Jesse said with a somewhat scared tone.

Luckily the kids didn't hear as they were playing tag with each other.

"It can count as a birthday gift." Beca said as she went sitting on Chloe's lap who automatically put her arms around her.

"We can drop them off at my parents until their birthday next week." Chloe answered.

"Sounds like a plan,we can arrange a birthday party for them on their birthday with Aubrey and Jesse's kids and we can invite the Bella's along with the Treble's."

"yeah i'm sure they will love it they never ask for their class on their birthday party they only want them at it so." Chloe said and nodded in agreement.

"Momma! Will you help with getting Jesse on the ground?" Jodie asked as she came running to Beca.

A devilish grin appeared on Beca's face as Jesse slowly started walking backwards.

"Sure." Beca got up and ran after Jesse who ran away.

* * *

The next day Jesse and Aubrey arrived at the Mitchell house along with enough wooden planks and their equipment they needed.  
Aiden and Jodie already were dropped off at Chloe's parents house until their birthday.

The gate to the garden was open so Jesse and Aubrey could get in.

They found Chloe and Beca making out in one of the beach chairs.  
They watched for a minute waiting for them to pull apart which not happened so Jesse made a sound loud enough for them to hear so they fast broke apart.

"Finally,it's you're house and all but we have a tree house to make." Jesse said as he made a gesture for Beca to follow him to the car.

Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and followed him.  
Aubrey went sitting on the other beach chair next to Chloe.

"So having fun?" Aubrey said bursting out in laughter receiving a slap from Chloe on her arm.

A few minutes later Beca and Jesse were dragging wooden planks to the garden.  
And then went back to get the equipment.

"Okay that was all we need to get in that tree and measure so we know the size for the tree house." Jesse said as they put the last equipment down.

Beca nodded and went to the garage a few minutes later she came back with a ladder.

"Good put it against the tree and i'll get the measure tape." Jesse said and went getting the measure tape as Beca put the ladder against the tree.

"I'll go get a paper to write it down." Beca said and got inside and a minute later she came back with a paper and a pen.

Jesse already sat in the tree and measured the size for the tree house and telling the size to Beca who wrote it down.

They soon began to saw the wooden planks in the right size.

After sawing enough wood they were now making the floor for the tree house in the tree with construction helmets that Beca had and forced him to wear one too.

"We should have music." Beca spoke up after a while and it was like Chloe could read her mind as 'Wrecking ball' by Miley Cyrus blasted to the radio.

"No, Beca i will not go naked on a wrecking ball!" Chloe shouted already knowing what the little brunette was thinking.

"Stop reading my mind!" She shouted back.

It made both Jesse and Aubrey fill the air with laughter.

"He he what she doesn't know is i can still have thoughts." Beca more spoke to herself which made Jesse smirk.

"And don't go have dirty thoughts now!" Chloe shouted.

Beca stood up and looked at the redhead with disbelieve which made Aubrey and Chloe laugh.

It was getting pretty late so Jesse and Aubrey waved them off and went back home leaving all the stuff there for tomorrow.

"So." Beca said as she put her arms around Chloe's waist and resting her head on her shoulder. "Sure you don't wanna go naked on a wrecking ball?"

"When you finish the tree house we'll leave the wrecking ball out of it but don't worry let's go into bath together." Chloe answered as she already went towards the bathroom.

"I can roll with that." Beca said to herself and followed after the redhead.

* * *

The next day Jesse and Beca worked further on the tree house they currently were finishing the roof.

"So i already did a all the calls and guess what everyone is coming." Aubrey squealed.

"Really? thanks Bree!" Chloe said as she gave Aubrey a hug. "I forgot to do that yesterday for some reasons.." Chloe trailed off.

"I'm guessing you got naked on a wrecking ball?" Aubrey guessed with a smirk.

"No,that's a reward for her after the tree house we went in bath together and then went straight to bed." Chloe answered.

"Whatever you say." Aubrey said and looked back in the magazine she was holding.

After a few hours the tree house was made they also had tested it if it was strong enough by jumping in it and other stuff.  
So currently they were painting it along with Aubrey and Chloe.  
They made the floor large enough to stand on to paint the outside of the house.

"Hey Chloe would you mind if i put Titanium in large at the side of the tree house? it's the reason they are alive." Beca asked.

"You can't keep secrets do you? and sure." Chloe answered.

"Chloe,you already told me that and you told me with too much details." Aubrey commented.

Then they all laughed and finished painting the house and putting toys and furniture in and decorating it.

Jesse and Aubrey took all their equipment with them as they drove back to their home and Beca and Chloe were relaxing to the beach chairs looking at the tree house.

"You did a great job Beca." Chloe said as she stood up.

"You too but where are you going?" She answered.

"Thought you'd like a reward for you're hard work." Chloe gave her a wink and went into the house.

Beca immediately stood up and thanked God before going inside the house.

* * *

The following day Jesse and Aubrey helped with getting the birthday party ready:putting balloons everywhere with the number 10 on it,helping with the table and decorating the house with birthday decoration.

Soon enough guests were arriving and as soon as everyone was here the only missing persons were Chloe's parents and the twin who soon would arrive.

"Alright people thank you for coming,so here's the plan when Jodie and Aiden arrive we are going to blindfold them so you all have to be quiet okay?" Chloe explained.

Everyone nodded and soon Chloe's parents arrived along with the twin.  
Chloe and Beca went over to them and greeted them receiving a big hug from the twin and Chloe's parents.

"Okay my little Padawans we are going to put these blindfolds on you and no questions trust me." Beca said as she and Chloe put the blindfolds on at the twin.

They leaded them to the garden where everyone was as quiet as they could be.

Beca and Chloe slowly put their blindfolds off and everyone yelled "Happy birthday!".

A big smile crept on their faces and looked around they finally noticed the tree house.

"I love you!" Jodie and Aiden said at the same time and gave their mothers a big hug before rushing to the tree and climbing on it.

Chloe gave Beca a kiss on her cheek. "You're great you know that." She whispered.

"I have been told." Beca answered not taking her eyes off the kids.

"Okay kids come on down!" Chloe shouted with no reaction of the twin.

"Let me." Beca said and thought for a second "Kids birthday cake!" She shouted and the kids immediately rushed down the tree.

Chloe shook her head and went to get the birthday cake.

"Good thing you got that from you're master." Beca said and patted the kids on the head.

"Don't start calling them you're slaves hun." Chloe said as she came back with the birthday cake.

"You're mommy just wished she was my slave." Beca whispered to the kids.

"No i don't and you should learn to whisper." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Unbelievable." Beca muttered to herself as she got to the table with the twin.

Everyone got a slice of birthday cake and the party was great even that great that after the party the twin slept at the tree house and Beca became the slave of Chloe that night.

* * *

_**What you think? and yes i got the twin names from Beyond two souls :D hope you liked it and leave a review! (this oneshot is un-Beta'd)**_


End file.
